The field of the present invention is mounting systems for the attachment of sheets to structures with the sheets being gripped about their edges.
Systems have been developed for the mounting of sheets under tension to structures. Advertising and other information is often temporarily presented on large sheets which are placed on billboards, truck panels and the like. One form of such sheet material is tensioned vinyl sheet. Such sheet may be printed upon and surrounded by a more rigid plastic border which is RF welded to the sheet. The border typically includes a large bead, circular in cross section, which operates as a tenon in association with a C-shaped mortise associated with a mounting frame. Another border type includes a more structural bead forming a retainer capable of engaging structural elements of the supporting structural frame.
A current system includes a mounting for a sheet that has a bead about its periphery. The system includes frame members forming a rectangle with certain of the frame members having mutually parallel multiple engagement surfaces defined on ribs. As one utility, the frame has been mounted on trucks for advertising. The system further includes elongate retainers having elongate flanges with interlocking surfaces that can selectively interlock with any one of the engagement surfaces on the frame members and retainer mortise elements to receive the tenon beads on the periphery of the sheet. Alternatively, the retainer and the bead are integrated into one mechanism for structural engagement with the frame. The frame also has frame rails having rail surfaces that face away from corresponding retainer rail surfaces on the rails of the retainers. A tool including pinch rollers squeezes the corresponding rail surfaces toward one another to place the sheet material held by the retainer in tension while the interlocking surface is engaged with the appropriate engagement surface.
An advantage of the aforementioned development is the ability to rapidly and securely mount sheets within the mounting system. However, it remains that the initial installation of the devices to support the sheets are not so facilely placed. Consequently, there is need for systems which can be originally mounted or replace with facility.